Consonance
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: The battle has ended and Gabriel heartily seeks a way to reconcile with his fellow Archangel. Oneshot, set after the events of the film.


Author's note: When I first viewed the trailer of the film _Legion,_ I was very cautious about it because of the basic idea and the seeming antagonism between two leading angels who are known (at least by the believers) to co-exist and work in harmony. It took me some time to accept the film as a fantasy adventure and when I made sure that there was no actual, provoking new-age propaganda I felt comfortable to watch and I did enjoy it very much. I was pleased with the acting, certain dialogue moments, the fight scenes and the depiction of the Archangels and also with the conclusion of the movie. Therefore, I was motivated to write a fanfic which I hope you enjoy.

Warning: The story is set after the events of the film so plot spoilers are included.

Consonance

A new morning started to dawn in the first celestial sphere bordering the sky of the world of humans and in which guardian angels and their respective chiefs lived and belonged. [1]

Each day he was with him; Every day they were going to see each other. Sometimes longer, sometimes less, it all depended on the duties they had to attend. And so many days and nights had flowed in the current of time since their last conflict, the one that didn't resemble at all any disagreements the two of them happened to have on philosophical level or about matters regarding strategic warfare against the dark forces. This turned out as a fierce dispute, absolute and consuming, like there was no way back, no prospect of alternative options or compromise... Despite the conclusion of this battle, the consequence was visible and palpable as their harmonious interaction continued to remain interrupted and unsettled. Gabriel remembered the finest details of the clash and its tension, the way it progressed and culminated; Michael's words before they began, his honest eyes filled with hope. Everything.

As for himself, he couldn't forget the swift and violent changes in his mood during and after the stages of their contravention; From sadness to energetic anger, from grief to rage strengthened by a raw sense of justice; Then, from surprise -along with a hidden relief seeing Michael again, fully recovered- to displeasure followed by renewed anger... The interchange stopped as soon as he was clearly defeated, realising that his struggle had lost its high meaning when he listened those words from the chief Archangel, piercing his mind deeper than the sword did to his armour and skin, _" That is why you failed Him."_

Although it was not evident to the rest of angels under their command, some sensitive strings of the bond between the two leaders had been shaken since the event of discord, agitated like calm waters under a flurry of cold wind. Their intimacy felt like a nearly extinct fire in a hearth, exposed at the first morning light and their moments of silence were heavy with an unspoken need for rapprochement...

Yes, even though he was facing a difficulty to admit it to his heart, his Father knew; Gabriel wished, more than anything else in his life, to reconcile with Michael. From the instant he withdrew back to Home, ashamed and confused after the angel's act of mercy towards him, he felt as if something had broken inside his soul; And it wasn't the sort of problem that could be easily fixed or reversed... Even time alone wouldn't help to set the foundations of a positive correspondence if Gabriel did not move to a decisive, but also wise action.

In the meantime, the two heavenly generals continued to be immersed in their work, busy with additional tasks and challenges after the end of the massive attack. And whenever they had to organise a plan or carry out a mission together, Michael's behaviour was noble and gracious towards the fellow Archangel, never showing resentment or hostility.

Due to this, a growing sense of guilt had wrapped the devout and powerful soldier. It didn't exactly emanate from the recollection of the clash itself, it mostly came from the cruelty that led to it, his unstopping, vehement, blind intent to _break_ the rebellious angel, seeing him as a threat, a fallen who had to be punished. But now he could understand that Michael committed no crime, he only exercised his right to free will, to do what he thought as beneficial for the relationship between Father and humanity. It was during this realisation that the shame Gabriel experienced, finally turned into silent repentance, harboured inside his heart.

He also discovered that the respect he felt for the commander of angels had become deeper and more conscious, but he still hesitated to talk to him freely... Of course it was something Gabriel really missed and he hurt with the idea of the gap he had opened himself and hoped for a way to bridge it. The other Archangel, as though he had sensed his inner turmoil, never pressed him to speak or ever reacted with anger in case the rigorous warrior tried to avoid a prolonged interaction or when he wanted to be alone with his thoughts; He could understand Gabriel's need for time and space...

The sun was warm that day, the air pleasantly fresh and the atmosphere clear, allowing the colours and shapes of nature to exhibit their beauty through their combination. Any landscape Gabriel was able to see from the point where he was positioned, truly gave him the impression that it was created by the hand of the most talented artist. He revelled in the thought of Father... How could he ever abandon or deny Him? No, he wasn't trying to justify himself or criticise Michael's decision to stand against Heaven in order to defend Creation. On the contrary, he managed to accept that the trait which differentiate them was not the size or quality of their devotion for the Almighty, but the kind of their expression.

The solemn angel wondered whether it was better to try to meet with Michael before the start of the main shift or afterwards. He eventually thought it was preferable to head to the work he had on schedule and search for him later, during the established short break at noon.

When that hour came, Gabriel had the occasion to return Home for a while and checked if the leading general had also gone there. Much to his contentment, he saw Michael from afar, standing alone on a terrace near the tower -which also served as an observation station- built on a heightened cliff from which he enjoyed the magnificent view of a shimmering, calm lake enclosed by mountains thick with verdure.

The outline of the guardian's strong form and the splendour of his regained wings looked so much brighter as though they had attained energy from the sun.

Gabriel approached quietly from behind, keeping a small distance between them just so he wouldn't disturb the warrior in any way while he seemed deeply absorbed, viewing the scenery. The visitor was sure though that Michael had noted his arrival.

Whilst watching how a sudden, playful wind had crinkled the smooth surface of the lake, the dark-clad soldier heard the clear, tranquil voice of the chief Archangel.

" I could stay here for days if it was possible... The whole image of this scenery and its slow, distinctive change with the passage of hours and the move of the sun, help me contemplate in peace and organise more carefully all matters that require my attention and care." He spoke as he continued gazing, possibly unaware of Gabriel's keenness of a profound reconciliation.

" I don't visit this part of the region very often. However the view of the lake is really admirable from this spot." The other angel commented.

" It's not the lake only that renders this view particularly likable to me. There is something else as well, which can not be seen from here, those hills hide it." Michael turned a little to face him, probably to examine his reaction and in return, the prime soldier gave him a questioning look.

" Come." The chief Archangel invited him unexpectedly in a more lively tone and walked towards the stony stairs nearby, descending to a lower plateau. Gabriel observed him for a moment before he follows... Michael was dressed in a long, layered greyish-blue garment flowing down his ankles and his feet were bare. Most of the times he let them uncovered, especially when he stood within nature, motivated by respect and sensitivity.

Gabriel thought that there was generally a wise simplicity, full of beauty and light in his presence and also a clearness and directness in his manners and behaviour that it was impossible not to appreciate; He was the first of angels, the one who didn't fear to abandon his wings during the plan of extermination so that the few people who were going to fight alongside him could accept him. He was the supreme commander who never acted with injustice against human or angel... A chief prince who did not hesitate to leave the certainty of his throne to support humanity throughout their worse moments. Indeed, the most fearless of all, even ready to humble himself for a cause he conceived as right, at any time.

Taking note of Michael's current appearance and the thoughts that emerged on his mind, Gabriel was finally able to decide how he was going to indicate his wish for forgiveness. For now, he was interested in seeing what the leader wanted to show him.

He descended the same stairs and found Michael at the edge of the semicircular plateau. This time he stood next to him and searched with his own eyes to perceive what the fellow angel found as pleasing. A fairly large number of buildings, houses proximate to each other were visible in the long distance; Apparently, it was a town, a region where people resided.

Gabriel was not distracted when Michael turned his gaze, light blue as the sky, to look at him. It was the soft sense of breathing of his dearest companion that gave the leader an impression of solace, able to weaken the feeling of solitude he experienced sometimes. Even when there was only silence between them, he cherished Gabriel being close to him.

" You are thinking how it would be if you lived as a human, imagining yourself not simply together with them, but also among them." The brunet angel spoke carefully, without reproof in his voice. " You wonder how it would feel to share the same happiness and sadness, the events of prosperity and the difficulties; To have a common life, a common course with those you loved from the first moment."

Michael was touched while listening to him. He shook his head in acceptance. " You know me so well, Gabriel; You are greatly aware of the thoughts I so often had, but I don't anymore. At least not in the way I used to." He stared towards the city with adoration and deference. " I have realised that my everlasting place is here, but not so far from them... I have the power -granted to me by Father- to protect, guide and encourage the people much better in my original nature, as an angel. Whatever is good for their spiritual welfare is more important to me than what I may ever needed for myself. Perhaps, if I took human form and coexisted with them, I would become a burden."

" Why do you say that? Who wouldn't want to be with you?"

" The point is not whether they would feel comfortable around my presence or liked my character. If I descended permanently, I might forced their freedom of choice, their freedom to make mistakes and learn through them. So, if I were there, I may wanted from humans to do or decide things my own way because I have more experience, insight and knowledge. That would be helpful on some occasions but also, very arrogant."

" I see." Gabriel whispered earnestly, " Your thinking and actions are truly guided by selflessness; Exactly as expected from the governor of the first Order of angels." He observed and let a short pause intervene before he add, " As a general and second-in-command, this is how _I_ should be as well. I want you to allow me, to give me that chance to show you."

It was Michael's turn to look at him in a questioning manner.

The angel did not utter anything else as an additional reply and while he moved away, he fully stretched his imposing wings and flew towards the tower.

The one who remained behind, was not sure for a moment if he should wait or follow, but then he thought that perhaps Gabriel expected him at the precise place where they met earlier.

He started ascending the stairs... Although he had come to the decision that he was meant to live as a human only in the refuge of imagination, on moments of rest, he also found that he had the humane habit of walking, instead of using the wings, when the distances were small and accessible and there was no urgent request to arrive somewhere immediately.

Michael sought the dark warrior with his gaze, but he was not nearby. The absence did not bring him any anxiety, they both had time until their next shift; Gabriel was characterised by the tendency to skip giving too much explanation about his schemes and how exactly he wanted to carry them out, but since there was no malignity in this behaviour or its motives, the heavenly chief was not upset.

The wind embraced his wings, moving to the opposite direction from which Michael was facing on that instant. The smooth feeling made him turn and his eyes met the sight of the tower. He looked at the large, curved entrance and thought that the fellow warrior was probably inside so he entered without further delay. The stone floor was free from roughness and cool, sheltered from the heated touch of the sunlight. The areas of the tower were clean and sunny. There was no one in the ground floor, no sign of Gabriel and the governor calmly proceeded to the next level.

He rested his hand on the metallic rail as he reached the highest of steps that led him to the first floor... The room was even more bright, with a window providing a broad view over the lake. Parts of the wall and ground were clothed with marble and polished wood, creating an interesting pattern. Michael saw that the one he was searching was there alone and seemed occupied with something; He was holding a jug which must had contained water and placed it on a table. Also, instead of his dark armour, Gabriel was dressed in a thick, coppery chiton, a garment similar to to the leader's.

Michael stood longer at the same spot to admire the Archangel's appearance. He was very handsome and the specific colour of his clothes formed a nice contrast to the colour of his powerful wings and the deep blue of his eyes. While observing him more closely, it occurred to him that Gabriel looked changed, his spirit... Like a sky that escapes from the burden of rainy clouds. He was pleased to see him like that.

As he averted his attention a little, he noted that there was a simple seat made of willow wood and a basin, lying on the ground. His mind was filled with wonder and silently asked his companion about this. The second, only eyed at him with sheer hope and anticipation. After that, the angelic leader headed closer to examine the items better and as soon as he saw them, he recalled what the soldier said to him before he came to this place...

And then he understood.

" Do you really want to do this, Gabriel?"

" Absolutely."

" If so, then I won't refuse." Michael affirmed serenely and ordinated his long chiton as he took his seat.

Gabriel knelt in front of him and moved the basin so that its position would be convenient to both of them. He brought his hands forward and held the feet of the Archangel to immerse them into the clear, lukewarm water. His grip was gentle and unwavering, showing that he was conscious of his action and its meaning. The movements of his hands were done with concentration, his fingers pressed and rubbed with care under the water... It appeared like he needed to convey some message, an apology, an entreaty, a hope... On each line, curve or edge that his touch ran across each moment, Gabriel had complete awareness of this connection, that it was Michael who was also important to him, the one he loved so much and so deeply although he had hurt him and treated him cruelly, in a way that the chief prince did not deserve... In a way that it shouldn't have happened...

From the instant the brunet Archangel took his feet and placed them into the full basin, Michael was gazing intently at his face, studying every expression and the smallest twitch of his eyelids or lips... He was tremendously interested in recognising Gabriel's emotions, to experience whatever he did, the love, the repentance, the sacred virtue of humbleness that opens the path to the purification of spirit and thus to the harmony they so needed within and between them. He could already feel his heart rejecting an unwanted weight, free to rejoice and his eyes ready to shed tears...

Tears really did escape from him, but the fellow angel did not notice.

" Water heated by the sun... Or is it your heart?"

" Yours is warm." Gabriel answered promptly, hiding any feeling in his voice.

_It appears I am not the only one, _Michael wanted to add but he reckoned that it could disconcert the angel who might felt inwardly vulnerable and sensitive on the present moment, while he was quietly and gradually finding peace with himself and his companion. He decided though that he was going to say it some other time.

" Has your wound healed? I don't think I asked you before..." He asked tranquilly instead, keeping his voice low.

Gabriel paused and lifted his head so their eyes could meet. He quickly understood which wound he referred... It was _then_, after Father restored Michael's form and wings, allowing him to return to the battlefield. The aggressive pursuer was tempted to attack fiercely again but a precise, single blow of the Archangel's sword was enough to bring him to his knees... There was nothing in the world of Creation that wouldn't yield to this blade, forged by the strength and virtue of the possessor and also by his noble desire to protect humanity, even from its own faults.

" I am better. This may sound strange, but I have the impression that the process of healing can be more painful than the injury."

" It happens because treatment is a course of transition; And that includes exertion."

The listener nodded in agreement and then removed the outer, loose cloak worn above his robe, to dry the soaked feet of Michael. His moves were again slow and methodical, one could say that there was beauty in this plain gesture.

" You are my family." The blond warrior stated all of a sudden, while watching the fellow soldier. " To not be in good terms with you means that I lose the sense of inner peace. To not be in harmony with you feels like there is some mistake I ought to mind and correct."

How much Gabriel loved to hear his voice, that soothing tone. And those words, they pained and comforted him at the same time...

" You always contemplate any subject very carefully, your thinking is vaster than mine." He said when he finished and let the cloak lying on the floor. " That's why I will be forever considered as less blessed than you. I can see it now. I admit it."

" I cannot allow you to say such things." Michael admonished him. He stood and held out a hand towards Gabriel's to pull him up so they would stand face to face.

His tone became serene again and earnest as he continued, " We are alike; We may have our differences in character but we are equal and both important to Father."

" Michael, will you ever forgive me?" The words came out spontaneously, low in tension but clear, expressing the question he mostly hesitated to utter.

" Gabriel..." He whispered and his face shone.

The dark warrior's breathing clenched, he suddenly became discomposed at the perspective of a response. He lifted his hand, gesturing him to speak no more.

" No... You shouldn't tell me yet."

The chief prince gripped the hand of the Archangel, closing it between his palms. " You don't have to be so worried."

" Repentance is essential, but it is also the first step. There are things in addition that I plan to improve and reconsider - my actions, my conclusions... I intend to ponder more in order to be worthy of your answer." Gabriel entrusted to him and this confession did not make him feel vulnerable, but strong.

These were not words of strife, but unity and consonance. And Michael did not need to add anything else. He only leaned a bit closer and pressed his lips gently on Gabriel's forehead.

And it was a true kiss of honest reconciliation, faith and hope for the future of the world where they belonged, together with humanity.

XxX

Notes: Gabriel's particular display of his wish for reconciliation and forgiveness derives from the same action done by Christ before the Last Supper, when he washed the feet of his disciples indicating to them that they should be humble, charitable and not obsessed with preeminence. Currently, this action (and its symbolic aspect) is also viewed as a sacred tradition by the Christian Orthodox Church.

[1] About the introduction: According to religious angelology, the families/Orders of angels exist in three different heavenly levels depending on their rank. Guardian angels and Archangels exist on the first level, which is the closest to the world of humans.


End file.
